


散花23

by ChibaSakuyo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibaSakuyo/pseuds/ChibaSakuyo





	散花23

Chapter 23 全明星周末○6

终于等韩文清结束活动回到家时，叶修躺在沙发上，已经睡熟了。无奈地笑笑，韩文清上前准备拍醒叶修送他回房间，这才发现叶修两手轻搭在小腹，脸上还带着淡淡的笑。  
“叶修，别睡了，咱们回房间。”  
“唔……”叶修眯了眯眼，转头翻了个身又想睡过去。  
“叶修。”  
“再睡会儿……”  
“别睡了，要着凉的。”  
“……老韩。”叶修朦胧间睁眼看向韩文清。  
“怎么？”  
“这俩孩子怎么和你一个样！”  
“嗯？”韩文清疑惑，这叶修好端端地怎么会突然冒出这么一句话，孩子都没出生呢，“做梦了？”  
“…什么做梦？”慢吞吞地爬起来，叶修一脸严肃地看着韩文清，只是这样的表情配上他一副没睡醒的样子简直有些好笑。  
“……孩子。”  
“嗯，性格真像你，一脚踹上去还挺疼的，不，何止是一脚！”  
韩文清看着叶修嘟囔，嘴角不经意地翘起。  
“诶老韩你笑什么？不过你居然会笑真是少见……”  
“一定是两个好孩子。”韩文清点点头，一副满意的样子。  
“……真搞不清这样踢自己亲爹的孩子哪里好了哎哟！”  
“叶修？”  
“所以说不要这么踢亲爹啊哎哟！怎么还踢起劲儿了……”  
轻轻地把手放在叶修小腹，果不其然，没多久就感到了俩孩子的动作，还真是挺大力气。  
“疼吗？”  
“特疼！”  
“疼点儿好，孩子活泼健康多好？”  
“哎老韩你是有孩子不要我了？好好好要是这样我回家去了你慢慢爱你孩子去吧。”  
“你这人，连自己孩子的醋都吃？”  
“这一样吗？”  
“你说呢？”趁其不注意，韩文清封住了叶修的嘴，舌尖慢慢地顶开紧咬的牙触碰对方的舌尖。  
“唔！老韩……”  
这急促的吻很快结束，拉出细细一道银丝。叶修醺红着脸，眼里还带着生理盐水，水汪汪的。  
“突然做些什么！”  
“耍流氓！”  
避开腹部，韩文清把叶修压上沙发，低头吮吸着叶修的唇。  
“……韩！”  
不顾叶修的反抗，韩文清开始发出信息素，不猛烈但足以令自己的Omega深陷其中。即使孕期的Omega没有发情期，却也难抵这一系列攻势。叶修身体慢慢软下来，任凭韩文清解开扣子，由脖颈一路舔拭向下，时不时地轻咬更是让他身体发热。  
火热的掌心向下探索，最后留在那里，叶修身体轻颤，嘴角溢出小声的呻吟。韩文清却没有要停下来的意思，继续着手上的动作。  
“啊……老韩！不要！”  
“……”韩文清不说话，忍了几个月，按他的性格大概是不再愿忍下去。明明天天都在一起，却不能……  
“呼……呼……”叶修喘着粗气，两眼闭起，脸红的像发烧一般。  
……  
……  
韩文清突然起身，叶修睁眼看见的就是韩文清故意避开的目光。  
“抱歉，我……”  
“没事……孩子没事……就好。”  
见韩文清依旧扭着头，叶修撑着发软的身体想起来，腰部却又是一阵脱力。被韩文清赶紧抱住，叶修笑笑捏了下对方的手臂。  
“这可不像你，老韩。扶我一把，回房间。”  
“我……”  
“没怪你！”顿了顿，叶修扭头看着乱七八糟的沙发，“但是这个，自己收拾！”


End file.
